


Night Watchman

by ANonsense



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alone, Blank Verse, Doorstep, Gen, Nighttime, Pensive, Poetry, Protective Yassen, Yassen is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn't know this, but Yassen sometimes sits outside and guards the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watchman

If Alex knew

That, just behind the door,

A dead man sat,

On the doorstep,

A gun cradled in his arms

(Because this man is an assassin

Not a father

Or a lover

Or a friend.

This man is an assassin:

He kills.)

Then he would open it.

The door.

Push down the handle

And sit down

On the doorstep

Next to the assassin.

But he is asleep,

And the assassin is a dead man.

So, Alex won't,

Because

In the lights of the streetlamps,

In the night air,

In the silence of sky velvet

And the breathing of lonely people,

The assassin sits,

Watching

And no-one knows he's here.

He is the guard dog of the house.

Pretending to be.

Just for one night.

If Alex knew,

Alex would join him,

But the doorstep is blank next to him

And Alex is asleep.


End file.
